poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
''Thomas' Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Halloween Town is a fantasy world filled with monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies, demons, mummies, vampires, werewolves, and witches. Jack Skellington, the "Pumpkin King" and leader of the town, leads them in organizing the annual Halloween celebrations. However, privately Jack has grown weary of the same routine year after year and wants something new. Wandering in the woods the morning after Halloween, he stumbles across seven trees containing doors leading to towns representing various holidays, and opens a portal to Christmas Town. Awed by the unfamiliar holiday, Jack returns to Halloween Town to show the residents his findings, but they fail to grasp the idea of Christmas and compare everything to their ideas of Halloween, although they do relate to one Christmas Town character; a red lobster-like king who flies at night named "Sandy Claws". Jack sequesters himself in his tower to study Christmas and find a way to rationally explain it, but cannot. He ultimately decides that it's unfair for Christmas Town alone to enjoy the holiday and announces that he and the citizens of Halloween Town will take over Christmas this year. Jack assigns the citizens of Halloween Town Christmas-themed jobs, including singing carols, making presents, and building a sleigh to be pulled by skeletal reindeer. Sally, a beautiful rag doll woman that is secretly in love with Jack, feels that their efforts will end in disaster, but Jack dismisses this and assigns her the task of sewing him a red coat to wear. He also tasks Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous trick-or-treating children, to abduct Santa Claus and bring him back to Halloween Town. Jack tells Santa he will be bringing Christmas to the world in his place this year. Jack orders the trio to keep Santa safe, but the children instead deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addicted bogeyman, who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake. Sally attempts to rescue Santa so he can stop Jack, but Oogie captures her as well. Jack departs to deliver presents to the world, but the Halloween-styled gifts terrify and attack the populace. As concerns over "Santa's" behavior grows, the military takes action and shoots down Jack, causing him to crash in a cemetery. As Jack bemoans the disaster he has made of Christmas, he finds he enjoyed the experience nonetheless, reigniting his love of Halloween. Jack returns to Halloween Town and finds Oogie's lair. Oogie tries to kill Jack, but Jack pulls apart the thread holding his cloth form together, revealing a massive pile of bugs that fall into Oogie's cauldron and are killed. Jack apologizes to Santa for his actions, and Santa assures Jack that he can fix things and returns to Christmas Town. As Santa replaces the Halloween-style presents with genuine ones, the townspeople of Halloween Town celebrate Jack's return. Santa then visits Halloween Town and brings them a snowfall for the residents to play with. In the graveyard, Jack and Sally declare their love for each other. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, & Private), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), The Rough Gang, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Rothbart, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper and The Crime Empire are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Rothbart, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Horned King, Creeper and The Crime Empire will be working with Oogie Boogie. * Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi met Jack Skellington and Zero and faced Oogie Boogie before in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. * The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released on a speical edition DVD in 2000 the same year, Both Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Digimon: The Movie were released in theatres. * The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released on DVD in 2008 the same year, Thomas & Friends: The Great Discovery ''was released on DVD and ''Thomas & Friends: Season 12 first broadcast in the UK. * The Nightmare Before Christmas was re-released on Blu-Ray in 2011 the same year, Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 15 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 2 first broadcast on the Hub Network. Category:76859Thomas Category:Halloween Movies Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers